


Malec Oneshots (finished)

by Teal_Aurora



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel!Alec, Attempted Rape, BDSM, Cum Inflation, Demon!Magnus, F/F, Genderbends, Girl On Girl, Heats, Johnathan being a douchebag, M/M, Merman!Alec/magnus, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Self Lubrication, Toys, accepting clave, dark!magnus, etc. - Freeform, everyone wants Alec, mentions of other pairings, robert's a bigot, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Aurora/pseuds/Teal_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the title lovelies... don't judge this; I get requests for some pretty interesting kinks. Requests closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I saw a few of these and my inner voice said "hey, we can do that!" so here I am, at my laptop yet again, typing because I have no social life. I plan to do quite a few shots when I can and some of them can be particularly f@$&ed up. Viewer discretion is advised but it's a free country and we do what we want. If anyone has a Malec request, feel free to let your wildest (and weirdest) fantasies race free.

Sorry to everyone who didn't get their requests filled in, but I'm stuffed to the gills, as they say. This booklet is done. Thank you for reading.


	2. Snuggles and Kisses+genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex lay down together and shower each other with affection. Genderbend!  
> Alexander=Alex  
> Magnus=Margaret.  
> I wuv fwuff X3  
> Short chap... I'll make another to make up for this

 

* * *

 

Alex hummed and buried her face closer to her girlfriend's collarbone, inhaling her perfume and almost purring with delight when a long fingered hand ran through her hair and scratched lightly at her scalp.

"Morning Alex," Maggie cooed to her blue-eyed lover, tracing pale skin and high cheekbones with her fingertips in a soothing manner.

"Mornin' Maggie." Alex replied, a soft smile on her lips as she kissed the tanned neck in front of her.

"You're affectionate this morning, not that I mind." the copper skinned witch giggled and kissed the top of the Shadowhunter's head delicately. "Want me to poof up some breakfast?" Maggie asked quietly, as if she were afraid that speaking to loudly would shatter the peace and content that washed through the room.

Alex shook her head and leaned up on her elbows to give her girlfriend a soft kiss. "No, stay and snuggle." she ordered softly, more of a soft plea than an actual demand. Maggie hummed in agreement and curled around her lover like a protective shell, tracing every detail of the Shadowhunter's pale face with her fingertips, being careful not to scratch her delicate skin with her long, manicured nails.

Alec nearly purred when those elegant fingers trailed down the back of her neck, scratching lightly before curling around her upper back and bringing her close to her tanned girlfriend, her ear on Maggie's breast and her heartbeat lulling the shy hunter back to a state of half-asleep.

"Wanna sleep?" Margaret asked softly, keeping her voice as quiet as possible, not wanting to break the fragile silence. She felt a nod and flicked her fingers, curtaining the windows and stopping the rising sun and snuggling close to her precious girl. She'd get up later; she had more important things to do, which had snuggling with her Shadowhunter as top priority.


	3. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is always happy to give into Magnus' fantasies and fetishes.

* * *

 

Alec moaned as four long, elegant fingers thrust shallowly into his hole, his hands were tied above his head and he wore a blindfold over his eyes (which worked to both sharpen his senses and leave him at a surprise for whatever his lover chose to do next). Drool slipped down his chin and his body jolted weakly with each small nudge against his prostate, the ring around his dick preventing him from cumming until his husband saw fit. He knew better than to complain about it, because Magnus would stop immediately, not wanting to make his Shadowhunter uncomfortable, then the blue-eyed boy would start craving the same things and he'd have to reassure Magnus that he liked it and it was just nerves. That was the most embarrassing thing, having to say you wanted to be tied up and fucked mercilessly until you passed out from carnal pleasure. Alec would rather not pass out from all the blood in his system migrating to his face and dick, thanks.

A sudden sharp stab right into his prostate had Alec moaning loudly behind his gag, eliciting more of the same action and causing him to sob, his penis already agonizingly hard and dribbling pearlescent precum from his tip. He heard Magnus give a husky chuckle.

"Oh~? You look rather uncomfortable Alec," the warlock purred in his ear before licking the outer shell and blowing cold air to the slicked skin. "What should I do to make it better?" the golden-eyed man hummed and took off Alec's gag and blindfold.

Alec moaned when the thrusts slowed and softened, enough to drive him nearly insane but not enough to bring satisfaction.

Magnus tilted his head to the side innocently. "Should I do this-" he gave a hard, deep thrust with his finger and actually rolled the tips into the pleasure gland, Alec arching his back and letting out a silent scream at the nerve-frying ecstasy electrifying his veins.

"Magnus! Just fuck me already!" he gasped. Magnus ignored the plea/demand and looked innocently thoughtful (that bastard). He pulled his fingers out, before Alec could let out a frustrated groan he felt Magnus roll his hips hard, his clothed erection sliding against his soaked, twitching hole in one smooth stroke. "Magnus!"

"-Or would you rather have this?" he hummed, ignoring his lover's whining and waiting for the blue-eyed angel to say which he wanted that night.

Alec bucked his hips upwards, desperate for friction and release, only to have the caramel-skinned warlock move his hips _away_. "Ah-ah-ah~, love. You have to tell me what you want first; then I'll give it to you." Alec wanted to either punch the smirk off his face or kiss it. He just chose to groan in defeat.

"Magnus, _please_! **Please** just-just **_fuck me_ ** already!" Magnus grinned in self-satisfaction.

"Well, since you asked so sweetly~," he ripped off his pants and underwear before positioning himself at his boyfriend's twitching entrance. "I hope you're ready because you're going to be up _all_ night." he purred before thrusting in and earning himself a cry of pure pleasure. He didn't stop there; he kept up a furiously intense speed.

"M-Magnus," Alec gasped between pants and moans. Magnus grunted to show he heard the unspoken plea and moved his hips faster, circling his hips when his pelvis met Alec's inner thighs.

"Alec... you're squeezing me to tight," Magnus growled, pupils blown wide rather than slit, looking even more intimidating than if he were holding a demon blade to the hunter's neck. Magnus only seemed to go faster and harder, obliterating Alec's nerves with every thrust, wanting his hunter to feel nothing but true pleasure, the ravenette already oversensitive from copious amounts of teasing.

The warlock began whispering filthy words into Alec's already red ears that soon matched his straining arousal. "You love being fucked so hard you can't breath, don't you?" Alec choked on a moan and tried desperately to wrap his legs around his lover's narrow hips, only to be held in place by silk ropes that felt just as horrible as regular, chaffing cord. "Answer me Alec," Magnus ordered, growling and licking the shell of the Shadowhunter's ear seductively that made Alec's mind stutter to a halt.

"O-only if it's-it's y-you," Alec rasped, unable to get enough air to form proper thoughts and answering honestly, his mind unable to comprehend how embarrassed he should feel by the sappy (yet still true) statement. Magnus' thrusts taking his body and mind's focus so the only thing he could think, feel, smell and sense were Magnus; the beautiful man who chose _him_ of all people. Magnus stopped thrusting, earning a confused sob, his eyes softened and looking at Alec with a mix of awe and adoration that made Alec's heart melt. Magnus started pivoting his hips faster and harder than before, fucking Alec raw and, rather than snapping his fingers, glared at the bindings on his boy's ankles and making them melt away from the boy's soft skin. Whoever said looks and glares couldn't kill anyone never met Magnus Bane.

Magnus pulled out, ignoring the distressed moan, before throwing the long, slender legs over his shoulders, grabbing the sheets by Alec's head and thrusting in at a new angle that allowed him to reach deeper into his Alec, thrusting until the blue-eyed beauty orgasmed so hard his eyes rolled back in his head and his body spasmed and twitched from overstimulation. Magnus could only thrust twice more before succumbing to his boy's tightening channel, his semen erupting inside the other man's hole and coating his insides with his seed. He stayed there, showering Alec's face with kisses, muttering praises between each touch of lips on skin, untying Alec's hands and rubbing his wrists to jumpstart the blood flow.

"Are you okay, love?" Magnus muttered, lips kissing the pale throat as he spoke. Alec nodded, wrapping his arms around Magnus' broad shoulders and trying to catch his breath to ground himself back to reality. Magnus slowly pulled out when he felt they were both ready, wishing he could stay wrapped in the lapis-eyed boy's warmth. He felt a large bubble of satisfaction as his semen trickled from the twitching hole.

Magnus cuddled behind Alec, kissing his neck and whispering sweet words in his ear until he fell asleep, then he relished in the warmth and contentment that he, Alec Lightwood, was his. His angel, his lover, his beautiful, sweet Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry; I'm still new to writing smut so i get embarrassed about posting. -////-  
> betcha thought you'd get porn... ya didn't. XD  
> I added a bit, including dirty talking.


	4. Hair pulling + bottom Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for a bottom!Magnus and a hair pulling kink... let the guilty pleasures commence! this will be based more on the tv show because otherwise i think Mags would be too tall to be uke. XD
> 
> This one's for you lilslay!

* * *

 

Alec was especially taken to one of Magnus' kinks; hair-pulling, to be exact. Alec had found it when the warlock was resting his head on the rune-covered man's lap, long, calloused fingers carding through short hair, flattened against his head from a shower less that a minute ago. Alec and Magnus both enjoyed the ritual; it was relaxing and horribly mundane, giving the impression of a normal relationship if anyone saw it. Until Alec's fingers got caught in a knot, the light tugging causing a moan to erupt from Magnus, who was still have asleep from the previous ministrations. They both went wide eyed and Magnus, for the first time in a while, blushed brightly, his pants feeling way too tight all of a sudden. Alec blinked at him slowly before tugging, a bit harsher than before. Magnus groaned and bucked his hips on instinct and jolted when he felt something very hard and very familiar press against the nape of his neck. Dear god Alec got hard from hair pulling; not that Magnus could talk, he felt like his dick was about to explode. After that, Alec picked up the shorted male and carried him to bed to further explore this new and very interesting kink.

Less than a few minutes later, soft moans and grunts broke through the otherwise silent room, the creaking of the bed below them was the only music they needed while they had sex. Magnus had one of the gentlest, selfless lovers in the world and no one could light the spark he felt deep in his core other than Alexander Lightwood. Well, he was gentle up until they had sex; then he was a sexually dominating _deviant_.

It was a bit surprising considering how he was raised-'well, actually,' he thought with a wicked grin. 'It makes sense. He's as repressed as a gay man in the Clave.' He should not have been _half_ as amused at his pun as he was. His grin was wiped off when Alec tugged his hair sharply ad moaned, hips grinding down against the sheets for friction. He loved all sides of Alec, his gentle loving side and his passionate erotic side. It was almost like flipping a switch; the lovely Shadowhunter could go from hugs and soft touches to passionate make-outs. It was like someone let loose a wild beast to do as it pleased with Magnus' body, but he sure as hell didn't mind. He got to see a side of Alec no one would ever imagine lurked beneath the ever-gentle angel; the demon that only let itself free for Magnus. It was **empowering** , regardless on how submissive he was in bed.

"Alec; stop teasing me and fuck me like you mean it!" he spat before a series of broken moans escaped his throat, his head tilting back and his spine arching into a perfect curve.

"Damn, Magnus, so... **tight**...!" Magnus gave a wicked grin when a thought crossed his mind before tightening his insides and sending a slight spark of magic through his body to cause more squeezing sensations all around the Shadowhunter's dick. Alec shuddered, a sharp cry escaping him and Magnus moaned once more at the feeling of boiling semen filling his innards.

"Looks like I made you come first~" he teased and felt a delighted shiver travel down his spine when blue eyes, usually brighter than a clear sky, turned to black sapphires.

" _Did you now?_ " Alec mused and pulled out, Magnus arching his brow in confusion, his hips quivering and his hole dripping thick, white liquid.

"I guess I'll have to make that up to you." Alec hummed thoughtfully.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Magnus felt rather proud of his steady, unwavering voice despite the thrill heating his core.

"By making you cum by nothing but your hair being pulled."

Oh dear lord this boy was _evil_ in bed, no evidence of merciful angel heritage to be seen- especially if you give him a kink to work with. By the end of the night Magnus couldn't remember who he was or if he was in heaven or hell anymore, all he knew was his stomach was positively _sloshing_ with seed and his scalp ached. Thankfully, Alec ran his talented fingers gently through his hair and soothed him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, you have no right to judge me. I'm a kinky bitch and i know it XD


	5. Omega!Alec x Alpha!Magnus+breeding kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely sure what you meant when you asked for mpreg, so I'm making this one and another with mpreg sex.

request for this lovely [person](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise994/pseuds/darkparadise994)

please take reference to the notes

* * *

 

* * *

Alec and Magnus definitely weren't the usual couple; Alpha/Omega males did tend to mate but none quite so frequently as they did (not that you'd hear either of them complaining). Magnus really enjoyed the idea of his lover round and glowing with their children, it was one of his biggest kinks and he'd speak on it while he fucked Alec until the hunter thought he'd pass out. Magnus did talk about fucking until they passed out one day to see what it was like... but that was not the case in this particular instance.

"Alec," Magnus walked in through the door and pinned Alexander to the chair with his hands caging the blue-eyed beauty.

"Yes?" Alec arched a brow at his unusually frazzled alpha.

"I'm so sorry," Magnus apologized, burying his face in the shadow slayer's neck and inhaling the familiar scent of mint and vanilla.

"I'm so sorry, baby..." he muttered, lips brushing pale flesh.

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" Pale arms wrapped around tanned shoulders comfortingly.

"I've been so selfish..." Alec arched his brows to his hairline.

"How've you been selfish, Mags?" came the nearly blunt inquisition.

"I keep talking about breeding you but I never once gave it a thought as to how you feel about it; if you're not ready then I can accept that!" Magnus promises, his inner alpha throwing a tantrum of self-aggression over not taking proper care for his mate's emotional well-being and only thinking of himself and his own wants.

What kind of Alpha put himself before his mate? It was disgusting and deplorable; it made his heart twist like a pretzel to think he was pressuring his mate to give birth to his offspring without letting him get a word in edgewise. He was a horrible alpha- a horrible mate in general!

"I'm so, so sorry my love." he moaned remorsefully. He didn't want to be like his father; impregnate his mate against their will and force them to give birth to his children without a second thought to how they felt about it. He hadn't raped or forcefully mated Alec, so he did well there and avoided being like his father in that aspect; but he would still be just as bad if he was forcing Alec to do something he didn't want to. The golden-eyed dominant threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled.

"God Alec, how could I have been so cruel-"

" ** _Magnus Lightwood-Bane_**." Alec interrupted, the bronze-skinned male finally looking at him.

"I want to have kids with you; if I didn't I would've asked you not to mention it, especially in bed." Alec sighed, as if the very implication he wouldn't want a family with his mate was absurd while Magnus stared at his lovely mate dumbly for a minute.

"So... you do want to have children?" Alec nodded patiently.

"MY children?" Alec snickered but nodded again to humor the warlock.

"I only have one mate, Magnus; I won't bear any other persons' children. My anatomy won't allow it(1)." Magnus stayed silent for a minute before grinning and picking Alec up, spinning the Shadowhunter around even after he yelped in surprise.

"Magnus!?"

"You make me so happy Alec; I love you so much!" Magnus laughed, a full beautiful laugh he only did when Alec was involved. He peppered his omega's face with adoring kisses, eliciting laughter and nuzzles from his submissive.

"Magnus, what's gotten into you?" Alec snickered, finally being let down on the ground.

"I just... I'm so lucky to have you. I couldn't get a better mate if I looked for a hundred years... I'd know, because I have." Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his mate's thin, glitter-gloss lips.

"Did you want to try for a baby now?" Magnus froze and stared wide-eyed before laughing again, something that he seemed to do often after meeting his Alec.

"Oh, Alexander, you never fail to surprise me." nonetheless he picked up his cute little mate and carried him bridal-style to their bedroom.

~~~

Alec let out a sigh of content when he was laid delicately on their bed, his legs spreading automatically for his handsome alpha to lean between them to kiss Alec's soft lips, the slightly granular texture of the sparkling gloss tickled the tender, thin skin surrounding his mouth.

"Magnus-" he was shushed gently before the warlock snapped his fingers and they were both naked, bare flesh pressing against each other and causing a beautiful friction of their nerves.

"Alec," Magnus cooed to get his mate's attention. "You're so beautiful."

Alec blushed brightly and covered his face; even after three years of being together he can never get used to Magnus' sweet declarations of love and the never-ending praise.

"I think our kids will be beautiful too," Magnus continued, only to be shut up by soft, cherry-blossom pink lips pressing against his own and grinned before returning the gesture.

"How about you quit talking and find out?" Alec immediately regretted the jibe because the warlock's eyes glowed bright gold and he gave the shorter male a wicked grin. He was about to ask what the tall warlock was planning but every strand of thought was cut by a rough thrust against his pelvis.

"Bloody hell, Magnus!" he gasped and rocked his hips back.

Magnus immediately thrust himself into Alec's beautiful body, striking that spot that made his lovely mate writhe and moan like he were still in heat. If Alec truly wanted to get pregnant, He would fill him so completely he would already look at least four months with child. Magnus wasn't known for doing much of anything half-way, especially if it interested him the way Alec did, a child was the first thing since getting together that inspired such total stimulating pondering. He wanted to see how his mate would be with their child, he wanted to see what said child would look like. Would they have Magnus' Asian features and Alec's beautiful blue eyes? Would they have his pale skin or Magnus' copper tones flesh? These were questions he could only get an answer for by doing one of the things he loved most; making love and reconnecting to his mate.

The high warlock thrust with practiced accuracy and unmatched skill earned by hundreds of years living, completely enamored by the idea of turning his usually reserved lover into a moaning, erotic vision of sexual stimuli. Poor Alec had come twice just by having those talented, long fingers tracing his body and hitting each and every sweet spot like a musician with their instrument, the pale body beneath him being an instrument solely for his use. The pearlescent male looked up at his alpha, feeling the thick knot pushing against his hole and feeling almost ridiculously slutty about the idea of being knocked up, everyone being able to see that his mate had taken him so ferociously that his body conceived. He was more disturbed by the fact that the thought was more of a turn on than a turn off. Alec was also amazed by how much love he felt over a child that wasn't even conceived yet.

Tawny flesh seemed to radiate a warm glow as Magnus thrust hard one more time, his knot locking inside and causing his pale mate to keen in bliss, hot seed rushing inside and flooding his fertile womb like a loud declaration of their efforts. Magnus buried his face in the white neck, kissing the mating mark and whispering words of praise into his skin. Alec clung to the other's russet shoulders, moaning softly at every wave of scolding fluid filling him to the point of his womb stretching to accommodate the thick fluid. He would definitely get pregnant, and he loved the idea.

"Do you feel it Alec? Do you feel full?" Alec blushed but nodded, hiding his face in his mate's muscled shoulder. He did feel full, and maybe it was his biology, maybe it was because it was Magnus himself, but whenever a moment like this occurred during lovemaking, he always felt content, cared for and completely relaxed.

"You're the only person I've ever wanted to bear my children; you're the only person I've ever _mated_." the ocean-eyed boy choked back a sob as his mate cuddled him close, curling around his omega protectively.

"What should we name them?" the warlock asked softly while rubbing soothing circles in the area just under Alec's navel where his womb was located, asking only because Alec's scent had finally changed to show he was finally with child. The thought made the copper-toned man giddy like he was a teen again.

"I like Max." Alec confessed, relaxing when his alpha carded pianist fingers down his spine and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Max... it's perfect." he kissed the lids covering azure orbs with a content smile on his lips. " _You're_ perfect." he placed a hand on Alec's belly with a soft expression that made the hunter's heart melt with adoration.

"We can't wait to meet you, Max." Alec smiled, knowing his mate would be a wonderful caregiver for their baby.

"I love you, Alexander," Magnus whispered softly, kissing him lovingly.

"I love you too, Magnus," Alec blushes, nuzzling his face into his mate's neck before falling asleep, tired from their coupling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I think Omegas have bodies that can recognize who their mate is via scent. their bodies won't open up for anyone but their mate and they are infertile unless it's their mate's seed. I guess you could say its their defense mechanism against rape.  
> _____________________--  
> MY FINGERS ARE BRUISED NOW AND I DON'T CARE!


	6. hurt/comfort + loving couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec feels self-conscious, so Magnus lists off the things he loves about him.

* * *

 Alec felt that familiar thought crawl from the corners of his mind, slowly forming words he tried so hard to block out; 'You're not worth it,' 'You're so trivial,' 'One day you'll be dead and he'll forget all about you,' 'What does he see in _you_ anyway?' Alec tried to ignore the whispers and buried his face in his tall lover's chest, sighing in relief when Magnus' arm wrapped protectively around him.

"What's wrong, love?" a familiar deep, sleep husked voice asked softly, tired and un-glamoured eyes staring into baby blues.

"Nothing," Alec denied, a bit to clipped, before being snuggled closer to the warlock's strong, warm torso.

"Don't lie to me, you're trembling, darling." Magnus stated, still soft and gently rubbed soothing circles on the hunter's shoulders. "You don't **have** to tell me, just don't lie to me."

Alec felt guilt bubble in his stomach and nuzzled closer, listening to the half-demon's reassuring heartbeat. The voice came back, whispering more hurtful facts into his soul. 'You're not pretty like Isabelle, you're not sweet like Clary, you're not even a good Shadowhunter like Jace: why would _anyone_ want you?'

"Why are you with me?" he whispered softly, almost to where his breath could blow the words away. He knew his lover heard him when the arm tightened around him and golden eyes narrowed.

"Why _wouldn't_ I be with you? I love you, Alec." the noirette blushed but shook his head and hid his face in the junction between tanned neck and shoulders.

"But why?" he muttered a bit desperately, breath fanning the thick pillar and causing his husband to shudder lightly.

"Because you're beautiful, kind, strong and intelligent and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you." Alec frowned, biting his lips and holding back tears. Magnus was describing _himself_ not Alec.

"I'm not," he chocked out, "I'm not any of those things..."

Magnus frowned at how harsh his lover was with himself. He knew the boy had little to no confidence but he didn't realize how far it went. He couldn't even see facts.

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself? Who's making you feel this way?" he demanded, needing to know who it was so he could make them suffer for causing his angel pain, his grip on the tall, lithe hunter tightening protectively.

"Me," Alec finally broke down sobbing, feeling disgusting and weak for doing so. He couldn't even control his emotions.

"No, no baby please, please sweetheart, look at me." Magnus ordered softly, cradling the porcelain face in his hand and patiently wiping the tears away with his thumbs whenever they trickled. Even when he was breaking Alec was beautiful.

"Baby boy, calm down for a minute," he cooed, kissing the tears away and peppering soft, slightly sticking cheeks with loving pecks, "Alec baby, look at me."

Alec finally obeyed, hiccuping softly and grasping Magnus' bent elbows desperately. "I'm sorry," he sobbed dryly, "I'm sorry, Magnus." Magnus shook his head, making the shadow hunter sit up and pouring water into the hunter's mouth for him, the poor boy's hands shaking too much.

"Alec," Magnus started firmly, eyes softer than fresh-picked cotton and his voice silkier than cashmere. "Give me your hand." he ordered gently, taking the pale hand anyway and laying it palm-to-palm with his own.

"What do you see when I do this?"

"A hand as pale as death, covered in blood that can never be washed away." the Lightwood stated, glaring at his hand as if it would disappear if he did so.

"I see a hand that looks as fine as milk glass and twice as smooth; a hand that's lifted the burdens of others to claim them as its own. A hand that fights every second to live and to let others do the same," the half-blood stated, kissing the hand delicately as if it truly were made of fragile glass.

He then lifted his large palm, placing it on the boy's cheek. "And this?" he traced his thumb along Alec's high cheekbone.

"... No comment," came the chilly reply.

Magnus held in a wince at how cold his boy was too his beauty. " _ **I** _ see a beautiful, well etched face that's carved from moonlight that turns the prettiest shade of peachy pink when you blush, high cheekbones that create the cutest illusions of dimples when you smile, long, feathery back lashes framing the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Eyes that, despite what they've seen, continue looking at hope in life and good in everything. You have the prettiest cherry blossom-pink lips, so plush and soft and I love kissing them," to reinforce this statement, he kisses those tempting lips softly, lingering but not deepening, perfectly content with soft contact.

"Alec, you are the strongest, most beautiful person I've ever met and I'm thankful I fell in love with you- and that you chose _me_. I'm completely at a loss as to why you'd love me," Magnus says softly, running his hand through Alec's beautiful, soft dark hair that reminded him of water reflecting a moonless sky to match the luna-toned skin.

"You're so kind, caring about downworlders and mundanes alike. Taking pity on a **warlock** of all things when you heard about my past. You shoulder other's burdens so often I fear you'll break under all the stress. When you love, it's unconditional and true. You love with all your heart and you gave it to the bastard son of a demon lord. You are a truly enigmatic being and you're so wonderfully _mine_." Magnus says, sighing in content and kissing the top of his husband's hair.

Alec bit his lip to stop the tears from streaming- no longer tears of self hate, but tears of love, happiness and relief. Magnus, sexy, powerful, interesting and empathetic Magnus Bane, truly loved him. Even if he didn't see any of these things himself, Magnus did, and that was enough.

"Alec," Magnus sighs and kisses those reddening cheeks softly, amazed that such a delicate creature could bare the burdens of the world and save it countless times. Alexander Lightwood was a true angel on earth- a godsend. He had seen Magnus at his weakest an gave him strength. The warlock could remember the first time he tapped into Alec's power, the kindness, warmth and genuine care he found sent him staggering even more so than the overwhelming beauty when he first saw him. It was invigorating, wonderful, despite all his years of life, Magnus has never discovered a word that described Alexander. They were all pathetic in his radiance. As the warlock pulled the self-conscious shadowhunter to his person and thought, with no hesitation, "he's the one."


	7. explicit teasing/multiple orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request that, since Magnus is so old, that he might have a hard time getting "stiff" for Alec. Here we go!

* * *

 

Magnus was old, whether he looked it or not. As such, he had the same problem most older men have; a fairly lazy libido. It wasn't that he wasn't aroused easily, just being near Alec made him want to do so many things he'd learned in his long life. His erection was just very fickle on when it wanted to make an appearance. Alec understood, but Magnus felt horrible at how long it took him to get up to full length when they had sex; he knew that sometimes the lack in arousal made Alec feel undesirable, so he distracted the young hunter with ruthless teasing and continually bringing the azure angel to completion until he was close to passing out, then his arousal would be raging for attention and he could have sex with his overly stimulated boyfriend. At least his penis stayed bigger longer than normal to make up for the slow build; he could last for an hour before cumming. It was frustrating to Magnus; his body might feel like having an old person's sexual energy, but he himself wanted to fuck Alec raw and spill his essence deep inside; enough for every creature to know by scent that this beautiful boy was his and he _wasn't_ sharing.

To make up for this flaw in his otherwise fabulous self, Magnus had taken a liking to teasing his young, sexually energized teen. He was fairly certain that the Clave never thought that Alec would use his stamina rune in _that way_. All the better for the warlock, though.

"Magnus, god!" his lover moaned as long fingers stretched his insides and rubbed teasingly against his pleasure spot. "Magnus~!" Magnus loved this feeling, his young lover's tight, hot channel squeezing desperately around his fingers, beckoning him in deeper and giving him a preview of the wet opening. If only his goddamn dick would wake the hell up so he could smash Alec into the mattress and bliss the boy out. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, soft peck and rough, deep smooches that left them both gasping for air tingled their already bruised lips. Alec looked ready to pass out right there, his eyes shimmering with pleasured tears, his lips red from constant kisses and lip biting. sweat shined on his lithe body and love bites stood out dramatically against his pale skin, his hips were trembling with strain and drool slid down his chin unnoticed. Magnus took the chance to lick the line of saliva and tenderly kiss his husband's eyelids, enjoying the soft sigh he got. He didn't blame the boy for looking so fucked out, he had had four orgasms already, Magnus' stubborn spells the only thing keeping him conscious at the moment. "M-Mag-" Magnus interrupted Alec by cupping his face and whispering sweet nothings into his boy's ear, kissing his cheeks and nuzzling his neck until Alec was awake enough to think again, the high Warlock magicking a bottle of water and helping his boy drink before making it disappear with a flick of his wrist.

"You still good, baby? Do you still wanna go?" Magnus cooed softly. Alec nodded, still unable to form any words at the moment, but wanting his boyfriend to feel pleasure and completion. Alec could handle a bit of teasing... well, not really, but whatever. Magnus' cock was finally flagging high, full and long and thick and finally there. When Magnus leaned over him, Alec felt small and weak, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on how quickly Magnus could turn him into a puddle of pleasured goo in seconds with his expert teasing. The golden-eyed warlock thrust into him, Alec being stretched enough that he could just thrust as much as he pleased and wouldn't hurt the tall hunter. "MAGNUS! FUCK!" a deep, husky chuckle echoed in his ear. "Oh, I _am_ Alexander. But since you clearly need more..." Alec didn't even have time to register the words before he was folded in half and had his prostate smashed by the head of Magnus thick, hot length. It felt like he was being branded, owned so completely by this gorgeous creature and he fucking _loved it_. The next thing he felt were his nipples being pulled until they were swollen, sore and redder than the bush splashed across his face. "Magnus, god..." he moaned. "Pretty sure god has little to do with this." his lover teased playfully before thrusting further inside, the side of his boiling erection crushing the blue-eyed boy's prostate with every small shift and the head of his cock stretching hot, wet walls until they were stretched to the point of breaking.

"Magnus! By the angel; you're going to make me... cum!" Alec rasped, voice moaning despite how dry and overused it was. Magnus' only answer was a low grunt and more thrusting; faster, deeper and _so deep Alec was going to pass out if he kept this up_. It wouldn't be the first time he'd passed out during rough sex. Alec looked up and saw Magnus' un-glamoured eyes, the bright gold slicing through the darkness and straight into his soul, bluebell blue and sunflower gold kept contact as Magnus rolled his hips and struck the bundle of nerves easily. "I hope you're ready, because the night's just started." he growled, eyes glowing like bright topaz before he started thrusting to a speedy rhythm that he wouldn't do if he hadn't thoroughly stretched his hunter.


	8. Reluctant Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna, sweetie, you need /serious/ help. so do I for writing this. This is what she thought might happen if Magnus were raised by his blood father.  
> Magnus takes Alec and forcibly bonds him, making him his mate.  
> other tag: rape/noncon, aphrodisiac, mating, Malec

 

 

* * *

Alec sobbed, trying desperately to escape the chains he was forced into, being held in place as his brother Max was torn to shreds. "Let go of me! MAX!" he screamed and thrashed, fighting and cursing, tears streaming down his face as he was held still by countless hands.

"Remember not to injure this one," one demon hissed to the others and gestured to Alec. "Magnus wanted him in the _best condition_ possible."

Alec frowned, his brows furrowing and his mind trying to comprehend several things at once. "Magnus" as in Magnus Bane? The demonic warlock? The same one his parents had warned him about and mothers would use as a boogeyman to scare kids into behaving? What would he possibly want with _Alexander_ of all people? Alec didn't know and he couldn't bring himself to care, not when his brother's limp, bloody body fell to the ground in a splatter of red liquid. He was numb, not even twitching when he was relocated and not even giving a sarcastic remark when he was placed on a lavish bed. He felt dead.

"My, my," a deep voice hummed, Alec looking up from the corner of his eye to see a tall, Asian-featured man with tan skin and sharp, slit gold eyes observing him. "It seems a little bird found its way into the wolves' den. Why do you think you're here, little bird?" Magnus asked, grabbing Alec's chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "Well, I guess _why_ you're here doesn't matter much at the moment not as much as why your brother was **slaughtered** -" Magnus, to his own shock, was cut off when Alec lashed out with tears in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks, his nails slashing across the caramel toned cheek and breaking skin in four deep gashes and giving him a tiny tinge of morbid satisfaction.

Alec felt his stomach drop when Magnus rose a ring clad hand to his cheek slowly in disbelief, then felt chills race down his spine when a large, Cheshire grin crossed thin lips, a dark, husky chuckle escaping his throat to match the terrifying grin crossing his lips. "Well, now... do you know how long it's been since anyone laid a single scratch on me? Or even _tried_? I like you, Alec, but now you have to be punished for this rebellion~"

Alec's eyes widened, his fight or flight instincts screaming the same thing; run like hell. And he tried, but the hand that grabbed his wrist and pinning his arm behind his back before shoving him face first into the mattress belayed the attempt.

Magnus made a slow tsking noise and fake-pouted, "now Alec, the more you struggle the more I have to punish you!"

Alec only struggled harder, spitting curses and threats towards the warlock, insults escaping before he could stop them. "You **killed** by **brother**!"

Magnus arched a brow, "is _that_ what this is about?" he asked exasperatedly, like Alec was upset about him breaking his pencil or something. "What brat? He wouldn't have been killed if he gave up, it was his own fault. Actually, it was all **your** fault; you were _supposed_ to be alone, instead you took your younger sibling."

Alec wasn't sure if it was the lack in compassion or the overall lack of remorse the man showed, but it was doing nothing to stop his rage and hate from making a dark appearance. "Get off of me you damned **monster**!" then he stopped. It seeming like everything, even time and space, stopped at the insult.

"A **_monster_** , am I?" the voice inquired, dropping several octaves and eyes shining brightly- a true born predator done playing chase-around and ready to claim its prey. "Perhaps you'd like to see just how **monstrous** I can be," with that he reached down and rummaged through a bag Alec hadn't noticed before and producing a syringe already full of bubbling, glowing green liquid. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this," he mused, "but you haven't left me much choice." With that, the needle was carefully inserted into Alec's jugular. No sooner what the plunger pushed that Alec's body felt horrifyingly numb. "It's a special mix; a sedative with something else mixed in. You'll find out what soon enough," Magnus answers.

Alec felt his body boil in his skin, panting and writhing less then five seconds later, hating the disgusting feeling of arousal and almost whining at the helplessness he felt in his core, his arm was released and fell boneless to his side. "What did you do!?" he demanded and blushed when it was more moaned than ordered.

"Like I said; it's my own special little cocktail. I figured you wouldn't exactly drink an aphrodisiac if you're already misbehaving so badly, so I took the liberty of mixing it with a sedative. I tested it first, of course. I'm sure you'll find the results satisfactory," the Warlock smirked.

Alec tried to get up, only to fall back repeatedly, limbs like jello and bit his lips to stifle a sob. Here he was, about to be raped by his brother's murderer and his body _wants it._  This was the ultimate humiliation, a true betrayal from his traitorous body defying his will and being aroused. "Please just stop," he sobbed, tears finally traveling down flushed cheeks, whether he was talking to his body or Magnus was unclear.

Magnus cooed softly and licked the salty trails from soft, pale cheeks flushed red. "There now, Alec, I haven't even touched you yet and you look ready to break! I gave you the aphrodisiac so you'd stop fighting me, not start fighting your body!" Magnus crossed his arms after he rolled Alec back onto his back, smirking at the expression the hunter had; dazed, confused, terrified, sad, all emotions showing on his face plain as day, the delicious cocktail leaving his last line of defense wide open.

"You know, I had wanted to stop the war when the Clave asked me to; I really did." Magnus states with a deep sigh, Alec's beautiful eyes blinking slowly, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Pretty soon the boy would get a pleasure fade out; only able to have mindless, violent sex until the potion wore off. He just had to break down that last, crumbling barrier. "I only asked one thing in return; a child. Don't ask me why, it was a whim. They agreed and guess who they brought to me? A little four year old with blue eyes and black hair named Alexander Lightwood," Alec's eyes widened and Magnus nodded sagely. "Yes, that's you." he confirms redundantly. "Anyway, the parents willingly handed him over to me with no hesitation or remorse and I slowly fell in love with the sweet boy in the three weeks he was with me... before the **Clave** _stole him back_. I broke the peace agreement and refused to stop until they gave me back _my_ boy, but they threw a tantrum talking about how unfair it was taking away such a promising soldier. Which, by the way, is why you're here." Alec had paled considerably, his parents handed him over? Just like that? Their own son? Did they care _at all?_

"It's not true," he whispered, sounding unsure and fragile. "Tell me _it's not true,_ " he choked out, tears framing his waterline.

Magnus smirking inwardly. Just a small tap now, Magnus, and he's yours again. "Why would I lie about this? I already have you, so there's no point in lying. Don't cry Alexander," Magnus soothed and kissed away tears. "This is why I took you back! You don't belong with people who can't see your true value and toss you aside without another thought until they need you, you belong with me! Someone who'll love and treasure you like the rare jewel you are, who can polish you to your true potential. If you still don't believe me," he tilted his head, sunflower yellow eyes meeting bluebell blues. "Than think back; have your parents ever shown _any_ affection for you? Did Max, Izzy and Jace ever tell you or let you know they loved you?" Alec blinked back tears without having to think back and Magnus felt a small inkling of guilt, but he had to hurt Alec to protect him. it was quite... contradicting, but he only had his boy's best interest s in heart. "Now, don't cry, love." he cooed, kissing Alec softly and feeling elation when Alec hesitantly, lazily kissed back, feeling dazed and numb as the warlock began claiming his mouth.

Alec was still in shock even as Magnus prepped him with his fingers, his mind wandering and processing if the best place for him was next to Magnus, no one else would get hurt, he could convince Magnus to re-sign the peace treaty and his family wouldn't have to deal with him. It was a win-win for everyone... well, except Alec himself, but it was fine. He was used to his family and responsibilities being placed first. He just opened up and accepted it when Magnus claimed his body, tears flowing from his blank eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~``

Magnus sighed in content, running his fingers through Alec's sweaty black hair, knowing his semen was probably still trickling from Alec's swollen entrance. They did have over four rounds of sex after all, and Magnus wasn't into latex. "You're finally mine, Alexander. And **this** time, they won't take you away from me," he whispered in the sleeping boy's ear, grinning when Alec whined and curled closer to the only source of comfort he had left.

"Alexander... my reluctantly beautiful mate. The world will _burn_ before I let anyone rip you from me again." Magnus swore, knowing soon his demons would come back with the info that the Clave had been destroyed as per his request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell.


	9. Tragedy+feels+fluff: sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the malec breakup (AKA the greatest tragedy in shipping history next to homestuck) and Maagnus is left with nothing but regrets. You never realize what you have until it's gone.  
> WARNING!: TRAGEDY, HORRIFIC DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! FEELS AHOY!

Alec had no idea what happened. Jace and Izzy had dragged him off on a reportedly easy mission to get over his break up. It was just a mission to kill three demons; they weren't even that powerful. Jace and Izzy got rid of all three, Alec watching and protecting them from behind as usual. Maybe that's why he hadn't realized there was a much stronger, much sneakier demon sneaking up behind him. "Alec!" someone had shrieked -Izzy?- he wondered. Then there was the agonizing feeling of something piercing through his abdomen, shredding tissue, organs and flesh that got into it's way. Alec's face was more an expression of shock than anything else, lips parted lightly and dazzling eyes widened before he slowly looked down, time seemingly slower than usual. It was strange that he didn't feel anything other than the penetration, he was almost... numb to the fact he was most likely dying. "ALEC!" was that voice Jace? Everything looked and sounded blurry, like he was being held under water. His mind hadn't caught up to reality, but he heard his siblings arguing, Jace screaming that it was Izzy's fault for dragging Alec with them when he was already vulnerable and Izzy shrieking back that if he had been a decent parabatai and comforted Alec instead of spending every second with "Frey" that Alec probably would've felt comforted enough to at least defend himself. Somewhere, Alec faintly wondered why they were crying. He was fine, he didn't even feel anything.

His sister and parabatai were at a loss, the demon threatening to either rip his arm out and make the still stunned boy bleed to death of do something much worse. The next thing that happened, Magnus had teleported to their location, wondering why the bloody fuck both Isabelle and Jace's energies were screaming so loudly and why one of the eight demon lords was in his area. He felt his bronze face pale like an albinos as he saw Alec, literally the love of his life, being held up with nothing but the bladed arm protruding through his stomach, bones, mangled flesh and blood oozing and falling in wet, squelching blobs onto the floor in a macabre scene befitting Saw or a horror movie, not reality. He could see small bits of intestines speared onto the sharp, porcupine like blades that covered the demon's arm, several of his ribs were broken at an angle that they broke through the skin like bone armor. Dear god what happened to his beautiful Alec? "Ah, Magnus Bane, come to watch the party-" the lord was cut off when blades of air separated most of his body from his arms and legs, letting out a startled, confused shriek. Magnus looked at the repulsive being in front of him with his eyes glowing a terrifying orange-red instead of their dazzling yellow, rage and hate clawing to the surface and making it much harder to control his inner demon. he didn't even try, he just sent the demon to pocket space to torture later; he had more important things to deal with. Namely the beautiful but mangled man now splattering on the ground.

Jace was trying to keep his parabatai's innards where they should be and Isabelle was sobbing uncontrollably and holding her brother's hand. Magnus felt his soul committing suicide, unable to stand the cruelty that was just dealt to the boy he was still -even after breaking up with him- pining after. How could anyone do this to Alec of all people? it was unfathomable that anyone would even want to upset him, let alone hurt him. Magnus fell to his knees next to the hunter, ignoring the faint sting and placing his hand delicately on the paling cheek. Dear god, Alec had always been pale but you were never able to see his veins before. "Alec? Alec, baby, look at me," he pleaded, chewing the insides of his cheek to stop himself from sobbing like a four year old. Alec slowly drifted his gaze to him and smiled before looking sad. "Magnus...? What are... what are you doing... here?" "It's going to be okay, just- just give me a second to think-" Magnus, for once in his long life, was having a difficult time controlling his emotions, panic was making him shaky and clouding his judgement; now was not the time. "Alec, listen to me, don't go to sleep," he ordered and looked down, nearly vomiting when he saw the long ropes of intestines sliding passed Jace's hand and what looked like nasty infection already starting to form on the poor nephilim's wounds. "Magnus...?" Alec croaked, the golden gaze once again focusing on his love. "What is it baby?" "...'m sorry..." he rasped and Magnus felt his ancient heart breaking. Even when he was dying, Alec was thinking of how Magnus felt more than himself. "I know baby, it's okay," he choked out, not even trying to stop the flood of salt rivers trailing down his cheeks and steadily dripping onto the floor, mixing with the pool of blood forming around the blue-eyed boy, who's aforementioned sapphire eyes were already filming over into a murky aquamarine.

"Mag-" Alec was cut off when blood choked him, causing him to nearly vomit the puddle out, Isabel giving a choked whine and reaching out her hand helplessly, knowing if she actually touched him, she may hurt him worse. Jace was swearing like no tomorrow, cursing everyone and everything as he tried to literally hold his parabatai together. "Don't you _dare_ give up Alexander Lightwood," he spat, tears clouding his vision and his mind unwilling to accept that there was literally no way for Alec to survive this. He had already lost Max; he wasn't going to lose his now only brother, and he didn't want to see what would happen to Isabel if her last blood sibling died. She'd kill herself, he wasn't exaggerating, she couldn't possibly handle the weight of that pain. His rune was practically sizzling his flesh, but it was steadily growing weaker and Jace wouldn't care much about the pain and singing as long as **Alec stayed alive, dammit!** Magnus tried with every last drop of magic to seal the wound closed, pop the ribs back into place and until they were only cracked or broken at most and he was draining fast. "...'s funny, isn't... it?" Magnus drew his attention to what Alec was saying, still trying with everything he had to heal the still gaping wound. He'd healed the boy's ribcage and arteries, all he had to do was _CLOSE THE FUCKING CHASM WHERE HIS STOMACH **SHOULD** BE_ and he'd be fine. All Alec had to do was stay alive, but he knew he couldn't replace the blood loss. "What is?" "I spent all this time... trying to probe that... I love you and... here i am,... dying in... your arms..." Alec let out a dying chuckle, staring at Magnus' face and holding the image close to his heart for his journey to death. If only he were smiling...

"Alec, baby, I'm sorry, if I knew this would happen-" Magnus shook his head and mentally abused his past self. Why the fuck didn't he at least answer the calls? Why didn't he talk to Alec instead of throwing a bitch fit over something so small- right about now he was wishing Alec had somehow turned him mortal again. He'd read somewhere that swans had only one mate for the entirety of their lives, if the mate died, the other would follow from a broken heart. Magnus had a feeling he was dying regardless of his immortality, his heartstrings rapidly breaking and mending uncontrollably as he let out a scream of pure agonizing anguish when he realized Alec had died despite him looking physically fine, cradling the body close to him and not 

He didn't know when the hunter's reinforcements showed up, but he wasn't letting anyone pry his boy from him. God himself would give up first with how insistent he was. "Enough Bane," a nameless hunter ordered, the stereotypical arrogance in his voice... so far, Alec had been the only one without that annoying, haughty attitude. Magnus didn't even think Lightwoods were capable of compassion and generosity before he'd met Alec. The hunters would try to reach for the dead flower, but Magnus guarded his body with a glowing, very real threat lurking in his gaze, his teeth sharpening and even hissing on occasion. They'd already taken Alec's life, he wasn't ready to give up the pale, placid body growing colder by the second until it felt like dry ice.

Izzy was sobbing, still holding her brother's limp hand and Jace was screaming unintelligible words, punching trees and walls and even fellow shadowhunters when they tried to placate him; they weren't his parabatai, they had no right to tell him to calm down. No one was his parabatai, if the dead mark was anything to go by. Maryse was screaming, trying to reach her baby boy and begging for someone-anyone to save him. Robert wasn't any better, entering an almost catatonic state and apologizing for giving Alec so much grief over his choices and sexuality, promising to be a better father and let Alec do as he pleases if he would just live. Clary was in shock, unable to comprehend that Alexander Lightwood, one of the strongest hunters- _people_ she knew, was dead. Simon was having a panic attack and Magnus was the same as before; not letting anyone but a select few close to his boy and letting no one take him from him.

If Magnus hadn't gotten so hurt by something that was rather inevitable, they could be cuddling while they watch movies, kissing and talking... Alec was sent on this mission because of him. He was the one who killed the beautiful angel. He'd always told Alec that he was beautiful and precious, but even Magnus didn't realize what an impact he made on so many lives. Maybe, in his past life, Magnus was a swan, because his heart was breaking. He decided then and there, if they manage to pry his lover's body from him, he would die with Alec when he got home.


	10. Date in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you Ashley honey! happy birthday!

Alec and Magnus had finally agreed on a good spot for their first date; Paris France. Alec had been opposed to it at first, being content to see a movie together or something, but Magnus felt it wasn't special enough and opted they should go to a different country. Eventually, after the sixty-seventh bartering attempt, Alec caved in and said they could go to France if Magnus wanted to go all out on the first date thing. It wasn't as if Magnus was being stubborn (well, yeah, he kinda was,) but he felt Alec's first date should be as wonderfully unique as the blue-eyed boy's personality. It had to be casual but romantic, beautiful but calm, kind and sweet but sassy and spicy too (and had fabulous sweets because Alec had the most precious sweet tooth), which was why he picked Paris France. It was perfect!

And so, here they were, the Eiffel tower completely reserved for an hour for their date. Alec thought it was too extravagant, Magnus thought it still wasn't enough and went as far as to offer to shrink the moon for Alec as a gift. "Alec, let's go up to the top!" Magnus insisted and opened a portal, rushing in and coming out on the tower's balcony.

Alec followed calmly but was shocked at a large picnic set out, the view providing beautiful detail to their date. "Magnus, what's all this about?"

"What do you mean, Alexander?"

"I just think... isn't going all the way to Paris for a first date a bit... much?" the hunter inquired hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Of course not! Your first date should always be special!" Magnus stated firmly and sat down on the blanket, his blue-eyed bombshell sitting next to him shyly. "And besides, I love being able to be romantic with you," Magnus states softly and threads their fingers together.

"Did you make all this?" Alec asked in awe as he looked at the array of foods.

"Most of it, I bought some of it though," Alec knew very well that "bought" meant "magicked up" but for once, didn't bring it up.

Magnus brought out a bottle of "1934 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti, Richebourg Vieux Cépages" and offered Alec a glass. "Wine?"

"Sure," Alec agreed lightly, not knowing the big deal about the wine and sipping the drink, wrinkling his nose lightly at the slightly bitter taste.

"I've been saving this one for a long time, I'm glad I finally had a reason to pop it open," Magnus chuckles at Alec's cute reaction to alcohol, even just to wine. "You're precious, you know that?" Alec glanced over and-oh god. Magnus was giving him the look again. The look that said he was a god amongst peasants, eyes half-lidded and sparkling with humbling adoration.

"I'm really not..." Alec muttered lightly, a cherry blossom blush across his face, hiding it with another sip of his wine.

"Nonsense. Alexander, in all my years, I have never met someone who became so precious to me, let alone as quickly as you have." Magnus states and takes one of Alec's hands in his, kissing his palm and nuzzling it like a contented cat. "I'm not going to lie to you, Alec. I'm never been so in love, and it scares me." the warlock confessed, dropping the glamour on his eyes and showing feline's pupils surrounded in glowing topaz.

"I've never been in love at all," Alec blurted, earning a gentle smile. "So I'm terrified too, but I also think it feels... nice." Magnus brushed his thumbs over the soft skin on the back of Alec's hand.

"I love you, Alexander. It might seem like a rush to say it on the first date, but it's true. I've never been so in love with anyone in all my years of living; I don't doubt for a minute that, if soulmates did exist, you're mine." the warlock buried his face in Alec's calloused but soft palm.

Alec's heart bled pure elation and shock at the confession, his chest tightening like rope around his ribs and filling him with the purest kind of love one could have for another person. "Magnus-"

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way," Magnus reassured, squeezing Alec's hands lightly in promise. "I don't care how long it takes to make you mine, Alec, but I honestly don't think I could ever let you slip through my fingers again." Magnus brushed aside Alec's messy black locks lovingly and cradled his cheek in his tanned palm.

"Magnus, I love you," Alec said softly, eyes beading with tears of elation at his feelings being returned. "I love you more than anyone or anything; I'm scared sometimes of how possessive I feel sometimes when others flirt with you. I feel things with and around you I've never felt with anyone else- not even Jace, it's terrifying." Alec confessed, caressing Magnus' soft cheek gently, like he were a glass painting and not the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn. That was the main reason why he loved Alec; he wasn't treated like the spawn of a demon or just another disgusting creature of the night, he was human to Alec. Someone special and cherishable to him, he _trusted_ Magnus. The fact was a great honer in Magnus' mind, but it also bore immense responsibility; responsibility the warlock treasured dearly. Not once, not **_once_** did Alec look at him with fear.

"Alec, if you could see yourself through my eyes, you'd realize how priceless you truly are. I'd give all my magic and immortality if it would make you happy," Magnus whispered, the promise was genuine and Alec could only believe him.

"Your magic helps make you yourself, and I don't want you to give up your immortality for me." Magnus bit his lip to both hide a goofy grin and his tears, never, in all his life had anyone wanted to keep him exactly the way he was, they always wanted to change him in some way, make him mortal again, change his tastes in fashion, or wishing he wasn't part demon. Alec accepted and cherished everything, his demonic heritage didn't define who he was and Alec was the first person to soothe the self hate that came with killing his step-father.

"You can't be blamed for that, you were protecting yourself. It wasn't your fault," that quote from those lovely lips was what helped him through more than Magnus would ever admit. Alec always looked amused or fond towards his tastes in fashion and design, instead of looking exasperated, he'd smile, shake his head and go out in public with him wearing his worn-out clothes. Alec even liked his frightening, gold serpent eyes; the curse mark of a demon's child, calling them "beautiful". Alec was perfect, and Magnus felt guilty but smug knowing the beautiful Niphilim was his.

The rest of the picnic was spent cuddling and feeding each other, Magnus accidentally getting yogurt on his own cheek and pretending not to know where it was until Alec, more amused than annoyed despite the eyeroll, licked it off delicately with bright red cheeks.

"Alec, you missed!" Magnus pouted, sounding genuinely aghast while Alec arched a brow in question.

"Missed what?" Magnus kissed Alec delicately on the lips, as carefully as a hunter trying to catch a rabbit with his bare hands. When they parted, Alec looked dazed but happy, blue eye sparkling like a clean, rushing river on a cloudless sunny day. His face was dusted lightly in red, and his lips parted slightly in awe. Magnus stroked a single finger along his porcelain cheek delicately, the cool gold of his pale sapphire ring looking black against the moon-white complexion, the gem looking like a cheap, badly made lump of dirt in comparison with the jewel that was Alexander. Alec was just so perfect to Magnus, anything looked pathetic or disgusting in comparison.

"Since we're almost finished, how about we go to a cafe next?" Magnus chirped happily, his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"I'm going to be fat after this date, Magnus," Alec stated with a laugh, Magnus hugging him and peppering him with kisses.

"Well then, there'll be more Alec to love~!" Magnus continued covering Alec in loving smooches with not a single fuck given as to who saw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Jace! Quick! Hand me my camera!" Izzy hissed towards her blond companion, making a "gimme" motion with her hand.

"Izzy, why did you take me here?" Jace groaned and handed her the piece of plastic. They had been ~~stalking~~ _observing_ Alec's date for several hours and he was starting to get cramps in his legs from staying crouched in one position.

"To help me take pictures of this! Mom wants to make an album and Clary and I need proof of our otp!" Isabelle stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jace was stupid for even asking.

"I wanna go home," the blond whined, and looked at the sky in prayer of divine intervention.

"Shut up or they'll hear us!"

"Izzy? Jace?" Alec pulled the bushes they were hiding in apart with a befuddled and slightly scandalized expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Look what you did Jace!" Izzy hissed and slapped the blond's shoulder harshly, earning a scandalized expression.

"The hell Izzy, I wanted to sleep!" Jace defended himself and looked at her, genuinely offended.

"How did your crazy siblings manage to follow us to _Paris_ of all places, Alexander?" Magnus inquired, sounding more impressed than outraged.


	11. I told you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec dies, Magnus loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme for this chap:  
> Once upon a December, Anastasia ost

* * *

Magnus stood by Alec's bedside, the once vibrant young man had gone old but never lost that spark that drew Magnus in. His ebony hair was silver, his oceanic eyes a periwinkle color and many wrinkles, both for frowns and laughter, were etched proudly into his face. He looked more like he were in his late forties-early fifties instead of seventy-two years old, though, probably from staying so healthy and continuing his training even after he'd retired. Magnus had never been more proud, this was the man who helped him raise their adopted children, who stood up for what he believed in, who loved unconditionally and, despite his sexual preference, became one of the most powerful and most beloved rulers of the Clave. He was fair, had taught the Clave what true compassion could do to your enemies, had made the biggest impact in the Niphilim world that anyone Magnus had ever met. And he chose **Magnus** , a Downworlder, a _demon's_ child that caused him pain because of the warlock's own pathetic anxiety, as his life partner despite knowing the warlock was immortal to age and wouldn't grow old with him. It was times like this that Magnus wished he could rip up his immortality like paper and throw it as far away from himself as possible, to die with the person he knew was his soulmate.

Max and Rafael had been by earlier, knowing from their years what was happening. Their adoptive father was getting old, he was slowing down, he was on his deathbed. Magnus could hear Raphael trying to calm his older sibling, telling him their father would soon be one of the angels protecting them from heaven, or even by their side. Max countered that, while that may be true, no one could see him anymore. Max had to be carried out by his Niphilim adopted brother, who tried to reassure the poor blue-skinned, horned boy.

It broke Magnus' heart for two reasons; one: he knew that Max was closer to Alec than he was Magnus, Alexander was one of the very few people in the world that had encouraged Max and loved him despite being a warlock. And two: he couldn't follow Alec. And here his love lay, on his deathbed after his children left, his breathing a bit labored at this point and his hand being held like glass between both of Magnus'. Magnus sighed in sorrow and nuzzled the palm of his beloved, his most cherished person in the world. He had never felt this way, regardless on who died before. The sorrow would happen, but he'd get over it. This was downright traumatic. Alec squeezed his hand, Magnus looking up with wet eyes, tears close to falling.

"Magnus?" his soft voice rasped lightly, "why are you crying, love?" of course Alec knew, he wasn't stupid. He just hoped, from his experience, that Magnus would be used to death at this point. But it was a foolish notion; no one ever truly got used to death. "Magnus," he weakly raised his hand, cupping the bronze face and brushing a few tears away with his thumb. Magnus grabbed his hand carefully and held it there, on his cheek, savoring the warmth he knew would fade soon and nuzzling deeply into the elder's palm as more tears trailed down his face, biting his lip to keep from sobbing.

"Alec... my Alexander," he hiccuped, relishing in the chaste kiss his boyfriend placed upon his forehead.

They stayed that way, whispering to each other and trying to comfort one another softly, Magnus could see the light escaping those warm, gentle eyes and the hand in his grip felt colder than before.

"Magnus," Alec rasped, squeezing Magnus' hand to let him know without words, he was dying and he accepted it.

That didn't mean _Magnus_ did.

"I love you, Mags."

"And I love you," Magnus sobbed, his head resting on Alec's chest, burying himself in the familiar, comforting scent and listening despairingly to the heartbeat slowing. "So much it _hurts_."

Alec's fingers trailing through his hair-not covered in glitter and gel for once. Magnus hadn't even put on makeup because he knew his tears would ruin it- and rubbed his head at a soothing rhythm. The petting slowed down gradually, matching his breathing and heartbeat until they all stopped in sync. Magnus darted his head up, the hand falling limply next to the Shadowhunter.

"Alec?" he called softly, terrified, like a child waking their parents after a nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare, he wouldn't wake up and have Alec next to him, comforting him and reassuring him he was there. Alec's face was so peaceful, a soft smile on his lips, his eyes closed and looking as if he were just sleeping. But Magnus knew better, though. He always knew better than to hope, even as he called Alec's name frantically.

* * *

Max and Rafael heard a scream of pure anguish and the eldest adopted child fell to his knees while his brother gathered him in his arms, trying to calm the mourning warlock.

When they finally worked up the courage to enter the room, they realized they'd lost _both_ their parents instead of the one. Oddly, it didn't hurt them badly. They knew Magnus would have spent the rest of his life mourning and wishing he had died with his soulmate, so they couldn't bring themselves to mourn even harder than they already were.

Magnus was laying with his head on Alec's chest, as limp and lifeless as the Lightwood, looking like a picture of true, genuine love.

It was a double funeral, the most beautiful and misery at the loss of the two most beloved beings in both the Downworld and the Niphilim, the first time ever both sides tried to comfort one another and share fond stories of their heroes. The two lovebirds were buried together, the same coffin, matching outfits, Magnus wearing his makeup with glitter in his hair and holding hands with their fingers intertwined in their large coffin as they were lowered in a red oak-wood casket.

Two men who were raised by them stood and stared at the tombstone; _"Here lay Magnus Lightwood Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood Bane; as true to each other in death as they were in life."_ was etched in beautiful cursive into flawless marble, flowers and gifts of farewell covering the grave. Rafael gently squeezed his brother's shoulder in dolor empathy. They were buried on a hill overlooking Paris with a view of the Eiffel Tower; the place they had their first date and the place Magnus had proposed to Alec. Max only squeezed his hand back weakly in an attempt to console the hunter he called his brother.

"Hey, Max?" Rafiel called quietly, not taking his eyes off the grave holding his two most important people in the world. Max looked at his brother in question, to exhausted to actually say anything but noting the tired and helpless lilt to his usually brash sibling's voice. "Do you think they were swans in another life?"

"What makes you ask?" Max croaked, wiping more tears with his already soaked sleeve, genuinely confused.

"Once they pick a mate, it's for life. And if something happens to their mate, they die of a broken heart from the stress and sorrow; their heartstrings break. It sounds poetic, but it's the most agonizing death any creature could go through."

"They might have actually been lovebirds," Max answered quietly, earning a surprised look from his sibling. He expected Max to call him stupid or yell at him but this is different entirely. "Lovebirds can die of loneliness once their mate dies, they can also die of broken hearts."

"Either way, they won't be lonely or sad anymore." they both agreed silently with one another.

They both looked at the sky in thought and would swear to anyone who listen that they saw what looked like a younger Alexander dancing with Magnus before disappearing, smiles on their faces and looks of adulation towards each other, Alec's cheek on Magnus' chest while Magnus' chin was nuzzling his black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry writing this.


	12. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec proposes to Magnus.

* * *

Alexander sighed and reached into his coat pocket with a terrified expression, calming slightly when his hand grasped a square, wooden box that contained the ring he planned to give to the only man who he would ever love; Magnus Bane. He opened the top of the box and looked at the gold ring with topaz surrounding a large purple diamond, the jewelry shone brightly despite the lack of lighting, proof of his endless hours of polishing to make sure it was good enough-sparkly enough- for his Magnus. He took it out and looked at the delicately engraving that spelled "Beloved Magnus Bane" along the inner ring. He smiled and giggled(a very manly giggle, regardless on witness reports) and placed it safely in the cushion, entered the amusement park with a hopeful smile stretching his lips. He could do this, he knew he could. Have confidence Alec, you can definitely ask one question.

"Alexander!" he heard his love's voice call to him eagerly as soon as he walked through the large gates, causing him to look over and see Magnus waving like a maniac, his black hair had neon-pink tips that glowed in the dark, his sparkling kohl eyeshadow capturing the lights from various rides and gifting the luminescence to Magnus' unglamoured eyes, his lips painted with dark, sparkling orange lipgloss, his purple sparkling tank-top with a dark fuchsia leopard-print jacket and tight jeans clung to his legs, giving way to leather heeled boots with bright red zippers along the back. Believe it or not, this was his casual wear. He wasn't wearing any jewelry for once, though, in case someone tried to mug them or start trouble. That would make it easier for Alec to ask.

"Isn't it a lovely night? Well, any night is lovely as long as your here," Magnus purred honestly and kissed Alec's lips twice in greeting, the Shadowhunter blushing but smiling, not minding that other people saw anymore. Sometimes he felt a bit inadequate next to Magnus though, undeserving, even. He, with his plain looks, his white t-shirt under a leather jacket and black jeans with sneakers on his feet, could never pull off Magnus' style. Though Magnus would always tell him otherwise and praise him like Alec were a rare snow owl and tell him to have more confidence in his "beautiful self". That's why Alec had to stake his claim while he could, before someone like Camille tries to break them apart again.

"You seem lost in thought, what are you thinking about?" Magnus broke his inner banter, holding out a berry-ka-bob to his boyfriend. Alec accepted gratefully and took a bite of the skewered strawberries.

"Just you," Alec answered honestly, Magnus laughing to cover his blush and smooching his lovely boy's cheek.

"Well aren't you sweet~?" Alec blushed and ignored the fact he probably had a lipstick kiss marking his cheek, it felt more like a badge of affection. He loved it. He returned the gesture, kissing his Downworlder's high cheekbone and blushing happily, hiding his lower face in his scarf with a blush exposed on his cheeks. Magnus grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together and led him to the first ride of the night, the teacups.

"Uh... I don't really handle rides that spin very well," Alec says and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Magnus laughs lightly, "Don't worry Alexander, I'm old enough to spot the cup that will turn the least." True to his word, Magnus looked over each cup with a critical eye and lead them over to a pale pink cup with blue and purple hearts painted along the rim. Alec sat across from Magnus, feeling nervous and shy, shifting in his spot while Magnus laughed at the cute display, reaching over and cupping Alec's face in his hand, brushing his thumb under a lovely blue orb, Alec blinking on instinct, his long, thick lashes brushing Magnus' finger like small feathers.

"Everyone grab onto the wheel! The ride will now begin!" the announcer yelled loudly, ruining the romantic moment.

Magnus swore to "accidentally" throw a ball of ketchup at his white shirt with magic later.

Magnus and Alec twirled with their seat, holding onto the wheel at the center, laughing with one another, Magnus adoring the way Alec's hair flowed around him like liquid and his blue eyes squinting in happiness, a true smile on his full lips and cheeks flushing in affection and cold wind snapping past him. Alec was pretty amazed that Magnus' hair wasn't messed up at all by the end of the ride; then again, his boyfriend wore hair-gel like people wore clothes. The next ride was a roller coaster, which included the two being separated, Alec in front and Magnus in the seat behind him, and the girl next to Alec to flirt with him annoyingly. As soon as the ride was over, the girl was about to ask Alec for his number when Magnus spun him around and gave him a hot, possessive kiss, glaring at the girl from the corner of his eye. Afterwards, he kept a tight but gentle grip on his hand to ensure they weren't separated again. The next ride was the Slingshot ride, which included Alec almost fainting twice and Magnus laughing like a maniac.

Two hours later, Alec was sipping some tea to calm his roiling stomach while Magnus bit his lip and checked the clock at the center of the park. "Okay, we've ridden almost every ride; there's something I have to ask you," Alec states, cheeks staining as he tried to pluck up his courage.

"Okay, but can we please go on the Ferris Wheel? Then we can talk?" Alec nodded and they got in line for the Ferris wheel, he nervously tapped his foot and didn't even notice when the other leaned over to whisper to the operator, who nodded and ushered them into the the cart. Alec sat across from his handsome boyfriend/hopefully fiance and practically vibrated in his seat from nerves.

"Are you alright Alexander? You're shaking like a leaf." the warlock acknowledged and reached over to feel the shadowhunter's forehead, only to have it caught in the archer's pale grip. "Magnus, I have to ask you something and I need to do it now before I lose my nerve." Magnus bit his lip nervously but nodded.

"Alright, but please hurry. I have a question for you too," he admits and waits patiently with his legs crossed.

"Magnus Bane," Alec started, taking a deep breath through his lungs to smother his nerves. "We've known each other for over two years now, and even though I've never dated anyone else, I don't ever want to. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." he carefully took the ring out of the box before Magnus could see it, though from the wide yellow eyes, Magnus understood what was going on.

Alec slid the ring on the older man's finger slickly and cradled it to his chest hopefully. "Will you please marry me?" Magnus bit his lips, eyes tearing and he nodded furiously, choked laughs escaping his throat.

"Alexander... oh my, this is so awkward," Magnus laughed awkwardly and rubbed his eyes before staring at his ring with adoration; it could've been a chunk of coal on a string as long as it came from Alec.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the ring? I could get a different one- or are you not ready to get married yet!?" Alec panicked but stopped when Magnus held up a finger to his lips, not quite touching.

"That isn't it at all, you see-" Magnus was cut off and Alec turned to the sky to see beautiful fireworks spelling out " **ALEXANDER WILL YOU MARRY ME?** " with hearts and large-scale bursts surrounding it. Typical Magnus fashion with his usual grandour in everything he did.

"... I wanted to ask you the same thing." Magnus admits sheepishly, pulling out a black velvet box and opening the box to show a pale blue-almost white diamond surrounded by sapphire and aquamarines. "Alexander Lightwood; it seems superfluous to ask this now, but will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Alec choked back a sob and nodded.

The cart finally moving after the fireworks finished where he got off the ride as quickly as he could, but not too quick for Magnus to be unable to follow. He stopped at the clock and saw it was twelve-thirty at night; he needed to memorise the time and he didn't have a watch and he'd shut his phone off so there would be no distractions. This was the moment his entire life would change, for the better.

"Alec? I'm confused, did you change your min-" Alec cut him off by turning, grabbing Magnus' face and kissing him in the middle of the park, screw the audience! He pecked Magnus' lips several times, muttering little "yes"s and "I love you"s between each one.

"Alec, are you saying yes?" Magnus asked for confirmation. Alec nodded, sobbing out "yes" and earning a laugh of elation from Magnus, who picked up the hunter and spun him around in joy, everyone around them clapping happily for the cute couple.


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A graduation gift for Ashley! I struggled to get this out in time! congrats girl!

He had been worried at first, giving Isabel free reign of what their wedding would look like, but Magnus had no regrets now. The entire room was a beautiful white with pale blue and lavender ribbons decorating the walls, countless flowers were placed strategically around the room in bountiful bouquets, a red carpet let from the door to the stand. No one was there yet, but Magnus was never the type to sit back for long periods of time, he always had to do something. He straightened out his glittery purple tie ad his velvet jacket/tailcoat, giving himself a once-over before nodding in content and walking over to the elevated floor he and Alec would take their vows, his hand gently tracing the book that their rights would be read from, feeling oddly giddy and nervous. Alec seemed to make him feel many things he hadn't for a long, long time. It was refreshing, if not slightly terrifying. He started wandering, looking at every small detail and imperfection, only stopped when others started arriving. Only ten minutes until the service; you got this Magnus. Then you'll be married to the man that's gone above and beyond your wildest dreams.

* * *

Alec took deep, calming breaths, straightening his tuxedo and wondering if it was enough to stand next to Magnus. "What if something goes wrong?" he inquired aloud, his Parabatai giving him an amused look as he watched his friend fret over small matters. "What if someone objects to the wedding? What if a fire catches-" "why would a fire happen?" "It happened at your wedding!" Jace shrugged and grinned, still remembering Simon's freak out when a tablecloth caught fire before Isabelle dumped a glass of water on the cloth and extinguished the fire. "Well, I guess Izzy will have to fix it. Relax Alec; shit happens. This is supposed to be a happy time-" "I am happy! Magnus and I are getting married, but that doesn't mean everything will be smooth sailing!" Alec groaned and tugged on his hair, Jace shook his head and patted his shoulder. "Jace... what if he decides I'm not worth it-" "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you stop right there." Jace ordered seriously, his voice stern. "Don't ever say things like 'I don't deserve him'; HE doesn't deserve YOU and he's one lucky bastard to have you. If he ever makes you feel otherwise; tell me and Izzy and I'll kick his ass." Alec cracked a small smile. "Gee, thanks Jace. You have _such_ a way with words." he drawled sarcastically and laughed when Jace pushed his hair from his face dramatically. "You're damn right I do; that's why Clary loves me."

Alec rolled his eyes but had a fond grin on his face, he was lucky to have Jace here with him to calm his nerves, he sighed, taking several deep breaths and exhaling slowly, trying to find tranquility in the situation. 'You'll be fine, Alec,' he soothed himself. 'This is a proud day for you and a day of celebration; why are you so nervous?' 'Because Magnus will probably realize you're not worth it and leave you standing like a fool in front of the alter,' the pessimistic side stated blandly. 'He wouldn't do that to you Alec, he loves you and you know it! He wouldn't have asked you or agreed to marry you if he didn't!' the comforting part of his consciousness stated. "Alec, it's time." Jace said calmly. Alec was grateful that his parabatai agreed to be the one to walk him to the alter since he knew his father wouldn't do it. The voices silenced and Alec was left alone, feeling nervous, excited and terrified in the same breath. Jace patted his arm reassuringly and sent calming waves via rune and grinned when he felt his brother relax significantly, still not entirely stress free but enough he wouldn't pass out on his own. "Good luck, brother," he whispered before standing at Alec's side as his best man.

Alec took a deep breath and slowly met Magnus' eyes after he grabbed his angel's hands in his with a soft grip, immediately going almost boneless when he saw the adulation and anxiety in the golden-green depths, knowing immediately everything would be fine. "Are you alright?" Magnus whispered to him like a breeze while the Silent Brother read their rights. "I am now," Alec smiled, answering honest and blushing when he felt Magnus tracing delicate circles of reassurance on the backs of his hands, squeezing lightly to signify his thanks. "Do you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Lightwood to be your blessed mate?" Magnus looked his blue-eyed angel in the eyes and stated, with so much reverence and love that Alec almost fainted; "I do." and he meant it. Oh god he was giving him that look again; the look that he would never- _has_ never loved anyone like he has and does Alexander. It was humbling and inflating at the same time, someone who has seen and done everything still looks at him like he's the answer to everything he had ever wanted and needed in life. This was the man Alec would spend the rest of his life with, and he was elated about that.

Alec smiled at him, looking up through long, thick ebony lashes that matched his hair and Magnus was giddy with the knowledge that _he_ was the one marrying this beautiful, living definition of perfection. _He_ had been Alec's first and will be his last, if he had any say in things. He was the one who had gotten close to the beautiful nephilim and he would be damned if he he let anyone take the sweet, shy and humble hunter away from him. They would have to rip him from Magnus' cold, dead arms first, if they were still alive afterwards. Magnus watched as Alec blushed, even after two years, he was still shy and innocent... well, as innocent as he could be living with Magnus. Which was actually shockingly innocent. Magnus loved it, **craved** it, he needed the precious rarity in front of him that accepted everyone and didn't judge based on their past and helped others heal just with his kindness and understanding, he smiled and resisted the urge to peck the plush, blossom pink lips that tempted many but only Magnus could partake in. He watched those lips open and one of the most beautiful, shortest sentences Magnus had heard that had such an incredible on him. "I do," Alec almost whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You may kiss your-" was as far as brother Zechariah got before Magnus swooped down and captured Alec's lips in a gentle, passionate kiss conveying each of their loving emotions, the corners of the brother's lips turning as he finished superfluously, "husband." there was clapping and cheering all around, only a select few didn't celebrate the couple's long awaited union and the lovers, now husbands, were congratulated by joyous guests, even the high members of the Clave clapped them on their backs and wished them luck and a long, happy marriage. Countless downworlders wished them luck, both men walking around and greeting every person personally before being dragged for cake cutting by Izzy, who bounced in place and grinned like a kid inheriting a candy store. Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's who was gripping the handle and they cut the gargantuan cake together, kissing softly. Isabel and Clary were snapping hundreds of pictures of their "otp" and squealing like the fangirls they were while Simon and Jace were forced to videotape the festivities (particularly the couple) and were heard cooing in the audio(though they'd vehemently deny it) when Magnus and Alec slow-danced together, Magnus' lips pressed to Alec's soft hair while they swayed together.

"Jace, are you crying?" Simon asked, genuinely astonished when he saw fat drops of salt-tinged water trickle down the face of one of the most arrogantly manliest man he'd ever known. "Shut up! I'm just.. so happy for my parabatai! What's wrong with that!?" he sobbed and put the camera down, burying his face in Clary's shoulder while she coos to him. "Well, I'm happy, too," Robert said, surprising everyone and looking at his son with soft expression no one had ever seen, several people even stopping to gawk at the softened features, only then realizing how much he resembled his son when he relaxed his facial guard. "As am I," Maryse agreed, the first in years she'd assented with her ex-husband in _years_. "I've always known Alec was destined for great things; he's the greatest man I've ever known. I only wish I'd been the father he deserved." Robert laments, ruffling his hair in a manner similar to Alec. Maryse sighed and shook her head, "when it comes to parenting, we both messed up. I should have cared for him more and been there for him when he needed me. I should have payed attention to him and noticed when something was wrong," she remorsed but smiled, surprising the group and her ex-husband. "But look how he is now; we must've done something right." it was at that moment that Robert realized he cheated himself out of a good wife and a good relationship with his son. _**Maryse**_ did something right, Robert did nothing. He was regretting it now.

Magnus and Alec were gone to the world, relaxed and at home in eachothers' arms. Magnus was kissing his head occasionally and Alec was nuzzled safely in his neck, breathing in the smell of spices and magic with hints of lavender that entranced him and made him feel safe. Magnus was whispering praises, smelling Alec's scent himself. It was floral with hints of vanilla; pure, sweet and enchanting like the man in his arms. "I love you," Magnus and Alec whispered at the same time, grinning at each other and meeting in several soft kisses.


	14. Time of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus fuddles a spell and Alec ends up with TWO Magnus'. The worst part? BOTH Magnus' want him... though that might not be such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Threesome, over-sensitivity, multiple orgasms, double penetration and spanking ahead.

"Magnus, are you sure you should be messing with this? You've never done it before," Alec stated and looked over his boyfriend's shoulder to look at the book the warlock was scanning. "Don't worry love; this spell is easy as pie... and in my years I have made many a pie," Magnus teased and mixed a strange looking blue leaf in the large black cauldron.

"Magnus?"

"Yes love?"

"Why do you even _have_ a _cauldron_?"

"It adds to the ambiance!"

"... Right, of course it does." Alec rolled his eyes with a fond expression.

Magnus grinned cheekily and gave a saucy wink over his shoulder, blowing a kiss in his husband's direction. "If you didn't have me, you'd be stuck with some boring warlock with no cauldron. Where's the fun in that?" he rhetorically inquired with a mock sniff.

"Who knows? Guess I'm just really blessed to have you instead," Alec chuckled and kissed the warlock's tanned neck tenderly. "What kind of spell is it again?"

"An old, undated version of a now much simpler transfiguration spell." His hand pouring in a carefully measured teaspoon of powdered unicorn horn before a giant explosive puff of white smoke happened, Alec coughing uncontrollably and yanking open a window to clear the air.

"Magnus? Are you alright?" he gasped and fanned away some powdery mist and felt his jaw drop. One was his Magnus, he could tell from the fashion taste and the glitter. The other was... well, Magnus but a lot more punk-goth looking with piercings and tattoos.

"My," Magnus muses bringing Alec from his shock. "I suppose I did the spell wrong... and transported myself from the past." he sighs and puts his hands on his hips.

"And who are you?" The past Magnus purrs seductively and grips Alec's pale chin in his caramel tinted fingers, his lip ring pulled tight when he grins at the blue-eyed bombshell, admiring the contrast in their skin. Bronze on platinum... it was charming in his opinion, just like the beautiful boy in his grasp.

The Magnus of the present immediately ripped his Alexander from the impostor's hold, unglamouring his eyes to intimidate. It didn't work, and if the sneaky grin on his past self's face was anything to go by, he shouldn't leave his love alone with him.

"Magnus, what happened?"

"I have no idea, sweetcheeks." Magnus scowled when his past self answered, his eyebrow twitching along with his fingers, wanting to fry the bastard, particularly when he saw the pink dusting across _his_ Alexander's face.

"Like this falsity said; I have no clue. Perhaps I should have double checked the amount of unicorn horn again..." he curled his pointer finger around his chin musingly. "Wait, 'sweetcheeks'? Did you really call **my** Alec _'sweetcheeks'_?" Magnus narrowed his eyes at his past self, who merely smirked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, and just for the record, if he's yours then he's technically mine too. And for the record, I wasn't talking about the ones on his face," the punk version of Magnus admitted and slapped Alec's ass with a smirk and a wink to the blue eyed Shadowhunter, who yelped and jumped, hands covering his ( ~~glorious~~ ) backside.

Magnus started sparking, his eye twitching, particularly when Alec turned bright red. "He will be **_one day_** if you drop that attitude but he sure as hell isn't _now_. Now listen here you upstart-"

"Magnus, calm down... to be honest, you haven't changed much from your past." Alec mumbled the last part, but he was clearly heard by both versions of his lover. This would debatively prove to be a mistake.

"Hmm? Haven't changed?" Magnus asked with a smirk, pulling his shadowhunter closer to his body. "I can guarantee that I have far more experience- I made you cum in less than ten minutes just this morning remember?"

The past Magnus scowled and pinned himself to Alec's front, their hips slitting together. "Oh? I'm sure you have terrible stamina. Can you still get it up even with this beautiful boy to take? I can promise what I lack in experience, I make up for with a great amount of _energy_ ," he purrs in the pale ear that steadily grew redder.

"No matter what time you're from, you're still a pervert!" Alec exclaims and squirms in place, unintentionally grinding into both warlock's hips, causing the magic casters to groan. Both men looked at each other, then the boy, then back to each other with wide, intimidating smirks.

"How about we let **Alec** decide who's best? Past, or present?" the pierced warlock proposes.

"Fine by me, I already know who he'll pick."

"So do I," they glared at each other briefly before present Mags snapped his fingers, their clothes disappearing without preamble.

"Wait a sec-" soft lips and a cool metal piercings interrupted the hunter, a soft but passionate kiss that still took his breath away. The contrast of warm, soft lips with cool hard metal made the touch that much more intense so he didn't know which sensation to focus on. A slick, hot tongue traced the seam of his mouth before plunging in and _oh by the angel, the man had a tongue piercing too_. So focused on the intense makeout, Alec didn't notice his present lover's hand snaking into his pants until he was already gripping the boy's prick, small sparks of magic traveling through the arousal and causing electricity to trace his spinal cord, forcing him to arch his back. Alec whined against the other's lips and felt his orgasm pooling in his groin before releasing, quivering in a humanesque puddle of nerves.

"He's sensitive," the past warlock remarks softly and brushes a lock of black hair from the boy's pale forehead, already fond of the hunter.

The high warlock of Brooklyn merely made a noncommittal noise and kissed Alec's cheek and ear softly, murmuring soft praises to his boy until he was grounded enough to keep going. "Can you keep going, love?" he whispers softly, earning a light nod.

Past Magnus picked up the pretty hunter like a bride and carefully deposited him on the bed with himself beneath, his present counterpart kneeling over his lover and running a hand down Alec's spine and sides in an apotheosis, like he was the most precious thing in the world. His past self couldn't help but feel envy that he'd have to wait to feel such devotion and gain it in turn.

Alec turned his head and accepted the soft kiss his much older lover offered, lips in no rush to show affection, only gentle caresses and coaxing movements that showed they had all the time in the world to be together.

"Are you sure you can keep going, my love?" was whispered against the pale boy's powder pink lips.

"Mhmm," Alec managed to breath out before he was shifted, present Magnus behind him and giving a soft kiss to one of his cheeks before licking over his hole, earning a whine of arousal from his boy.

"It's unfair if you get all the pleasure, right?" the other Magnus hummed and gently tilted the nephilim's face towards his own, painfully aroused dick. Alec took a deep breath before slowly descending, managing to take the impressive length all the way from being used to his Magnus' shape and size, moaning at how easily the thick flesh hit the back of his throat. Past Magnus seemed to enjoy it as well, moaning in encouragement and threading his fingers through the Shadowhunter's silken locks, gripping them for leverage.

Alec would never admit it out loud, but he was in heaven. One Magnus was fucking him with his warm, wet tongue and the other's heavy cock was in his mouth, radiating heat and musk that set his senses on overdrive. He didn't like the idea of anyone seeing Magnus or himself in such an intimate position, but the other person was Magnus, so Alec had no issues bearing his body in the most vulnerable position for him. Trust, bred by love and understanding with bonds far thicker than blood.

"Having fun there, sweetheart?" Past Magnus teases breathlessly, groaning when Alec mewled around his cock, the vibrations grating on raw nerves. "Damn, cutie, you're good at this," Magnus' shadow praises through grit teeth, running a hand gently through the Shadowhunter's silky locks.

Alec could only make a mewls around the hot, throbbing flesh in his mouth, drool mixed with salty precum sliding down his chin and dripping onto the imported silk sheets, his Magnus occasionally slapping the sensitive skin of his cheeks for added sensitivity while he tongued and fingering him with precise and accurate movements, honed by countless years of skill and experience. Everything was hot, heavy and felt incredibly sensitive; it seemed like every time he had sex with Magnus he was a virgin all over again... even though he had been very thoroughly stripped of that innocence around their fifth date. Alec could sincerely say he regretted nothing with the exception of not giving himself to his wonderful warlock sooner. His train of thought was cut off by his Magnus gently coaxing him off of his past self's throbbing erection.

Current Magnus had carefully removed his fingers and tongue, licking his lips in feline satisfaction but gazed down at his soulmate with an adoring, tender look that made his past self feel like he was intruding (which was ridiculous since it was technically himself). The elder warlock lovingly caressed the tired nephilim's face as if he were a preciously priceless, fragile jewel that could be tarnished even by his fingerprints; like he were beholding something he was unworthy of and intended to worship the boy like the god he was in Magnus' eyes. If he was right, this past self was from when he going through self-loathing and suicidal depression. It was also during that time he met his reason to live. Because his future self screwed up a potion. Funny how time and space work.

Alec moaned when his Magnus slowly entered him, his hole stretching and a familiar ache deep in his belly when his body recognized Magnus' shape and size, digging his nails into tanned shoulders and helplessly burying his face in the present warlock's strong shoulder. He caught his breath slowly, listening to Magnus' breathless voice murmuring in his ear. He felt punk Magnus gently running his hand through his hair, which greatly helped him relax. He shifted his hips and moaned around the mouthful of flesh he'd taken to keep himself quiet, despite Magnus' gentle reassurance that he liked hearing the sounds Alec would make during their lovemaking. He considered them embarrassing, so there was no way he'd voluntarily let out those weird... noises. Even if Magnus assured him that he loved hearing how good Alec feels... shame.

Magnus let his eyes slip, knowing how much Alec loved seeing him in his natural form and how much his past self would need to see that they were loved despite their abnormality. He felt "himself" stop cold in fear that Alec would jump off and run away like so many others he trusted with himself had., earning a soft whine from Alec while he looked on in shock as Alec cradled his future self's face in his hands and kissed his forehead in a manner too tender for their current acts.

"I love your eyes... they're so beautiful," he heard the hunter whisper against "his" skin softly.

Both Magnus' choked, the present never truly able to move past how much he loved the man in his arms, burying their faces in opposite sides of his neck and continuing the lovemaking with renewed vigor, the love they feel for one another showing in their movements. Past and present returning to the same mindset, to make Alec happy and protecting him from anything that might take him away.

_________________________

And thus, they continued making love until early morning, present Magnus left to get a rag to clean up Alec, who had passed out as soon as they'd finished, and left his past self clinging desperately to the sleeping hunter. After successfully cleaning the blue-eyed angel up, he started speaking to himself, for once not in a way that would raise questions for his mental state. "Still suffering from Camille?" he asked himself nonchalantly.

"Yeah... but... Alec," past Magnus fan his hands through Alec's soft, sweaty hair gently, nuzzling the back of his neck affectionately and smiling when the hunter let out a soft sound of content. "He saw our eyes... and thought they were beautiful. He loves us for who we are," he kissed the back of Alec's neck. "I never thought I'd see myself so in love... in more ways than one."

Magnus nodded, curling around Alec's front mimicking his past self's position, acting as a cocoon to protect their lovely hunter.

* * *

when Magnus awoke he smiled when he saw his past self gone from their bed the next morning, probably returned to his original time... and waiting eagerly to reconvene with the boy who inspired him to live again. Magnus could remember those impatient years yearning for Alexander quite well and the elation and awe he felt when he saw the blue-eyed nephilim again. He buried his face in his beloved's thick, black, sex tangled locks. All good things to those who wait... and Magnus had waited a long, _long_ time to obtain the award he remembered envying his own future self had. "I love you Alexander... through time and back again."


	16. Heartbeat Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saw the little message thing. I had to do it.

* * *

Magnus loved everything about Alexander. He loved his eyes; an entirely new shade of blue that always left him desperate for any color that could define them, always being a lost cause. He loved his skin, pale and pearlescent and so smooth that Magnus loved tracing the ebony runes engraved into alabaster. His hair was even darker than the runes, a beautiful shade of onyx that was as smooth as silk and twice as soft as cashmere. He loved his muscles that, for the most part, disguised his feminine curves, the way those full hips fit into Magnus' palms as he made love to the single most important person in his life. He loved the way that, even after all these years, Alec still blushed like a virgin whenever he teased him. He loved how his boy didn't judge based on race or specie; how he accepted everyone for who they are and only judged personality. He loved how perfectly they fit together, when they were curled up they were nearly inseparable with the perfect body match up, how when they held hands they fit like puzzle pieces. He loved the hunter's soft, sweet blossom pink lips. When they'd press together, pout or smile. When they'd brush against Magnus' own and usually end up with lipstick smeared on his skin.

His favorite thing though, was his heartbeat. Whether it was loud and erratic when they had sex or quiet when they relaxed. He loved laying his head on Alec's chest, the hunter's hands would card through his hair and massage his scalp like he were a feline, the room completely silent and the talented fingers slowly stopping, but never the heartbeat. Sometimes Magnus would stay awake all night long and into the morning, listening to the steady thrumming under his ear, because he knew one day he wouldn't be able to hear it anymore.

"Morning Magnus," Alec yawned the next day and stretched, re-wrapping his arms around his warlock.

"Have you been up long?"

"I just woke up," Magnus fibbed, smiling tiredly at his boyfriend. "Do you have to work today?"

"Yeah, but let's cuddle a little longer. I have some time." Alec grinned when Magnus clung to his waist and buried his head closer to the precious organ inside the hunter's chest. "What are you doing? Silly warlock," Alec laughed affectionately and scratched Magnus' scalp softly.

"Loving you, my precious hunter," Magnus replied softly.


	18. REQUEST PAGE

THIS IS TECHNICALLY NOT A CHAPTER! This is a page for people to leave their requests. Why? Because the requests for this story are scattered everywhere and I have no idea how I'll be able to I'll them all when there's no semblance of order in this story and I want every fan to have what they want because I appreciate you! So I'll try to fulfill the requests already given, but I would appreciate it from now on if everyone respected the request page and made all requests on this page. Thank you! Requests are closed but will be open (probably) when I catch up on the backup of requests.


	20. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and Sebalec love triangle with a gypsy Alec, rogue Magnus and Priest/father Sebastian. That's... that's pretty much the story here -_-;;

[Chapter theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjzY8Emgfts) I imagine Sebastian's voice sounding like this.

* * *

Sebastian Verlac looked out of his window onto the city below, staring through the rain-fogged glass, his arm folded on the clear surface and forehead resting on the warm flesh of his lower arm rather than the cold, rain speckled window as he remembered the gypsy boy, feeling his sin crawling on his back, causing him to avert his eyes to the painting of the virgin Mary above the fireplace. He heard once that singing to god and other religious figures helped ease one's mind and come to important conclusions in life. Perhaps he should try... and see if he can come to a revelation on what to do about the sinful yet enchanting gypsy boy he had trapped in his basement dungeon.

"Oh mother Mary, you know I am a righteous man- of my virtue I am justly proud," he began, walking up to kneel in front of her painting, looking beseechingly at the holy figure.

"Oh mother Mary, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd," he sneered at the people below, who called him "good father" and looked to him for guidance like fools, then frowned when he remembered the boy from earlier who reminded him that he was a mortal- and no more important than anyone else. "So tell me, oh Mary, when I see him dancing there- why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?" his voice began to grow louder with his passion, his anger at the mortal man who made him weak at the knees just as the gypsy's graceful, seductive movements from earlier had. "I feel him- I see him! The sun caught in his raven hair is blazing in me out of all control!"

"Like fire!" he gasped, eyes widening and hands clutching his shoulders to grip himself together. " **Hellfire**! This fire in my skin..." he gasped and held the piece of fabric from the gypsy boy- Alec's shawl that was torn when he was fighting against the guards for freedom- against justice for implanting a seed of doubt in the minds of Sebastian's followers, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. "This burning... desire," he sighed, eyes a bit dreamy before returning to reality, eyes widening and clutching the fabric in hand desperately, kneeling in front of the fireplace. "Is turning me to _sin_."

Sebastian felt a chill, darting his head up and hallucinating judges of the afterlife looking at him with scorn, sneers on their ashen, aged faces. "It's not my fault!" he insisted, holding a hand up in defense, as if to stay them away. "I'm not to blame; it was the gypsy boy, the witch who set this flame!" he backed up, lower shoulder hitting the mantel of the fireplace, the warmth of the inner flames seeping through his frock.

"It's not my fault!" he choked, voice cracking with tears in his eyes and begging the judges to listen to him. "If in god's plan... he made the devil so much stronger than a man...!" he stumbled foreward when the judges were all sucked back into the fireplace, turning with wild eyes to the picture of Mary with desperation. 

"Protect me, oh Mary! Don't let this siren cast his spell, don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!" he gripped the fabric in hand tighter, his nails cutting through the cloth and his palms with how tightly he gripped it, seeing Alec dancing in the hearth's flames, seductive and liquid in movements and numbing his mind with pure sin. "Destroy Alec Lightwood- and let him taste the fires of hell!" the smoke from the flames made the image of the beautiful boy, who danced around Sebastian playfully, so detailed he could even see the earring in his left ear jingle while he spun himself gently to the priest, at arm's length and waiting to be claimed in his embrace. "Or else let him be mine and mine alone," he sang much softer, hand reaching out and caressing the smoky cheek, the image nuzzling into his hold, hand over his own to keep it in place before dispersing in wisps of smoke and leaving Sebastian feeling cold in more ways than one.

Right about that time one of his guards barged in and said something that let the vicious scolding for entering without permission die on the dip of his tongue and glacial eyes melt in shock; "father Sebastian- the gypsy boy has escaped."

"... What?" the blond turned, eyes crinkling in the corners with suppressed rage and disbelief.

"He's nowhere in the cathedral... he's gone," the guard stated nervously, shaking even as he stood straight.

"But how -... nevermind!" he spat, startling the guard. "Get out you idiot! I'll find him... I'll find him if I have to burn the entire godforsaken world to do it!" he twined his hands in the soft, lightly colored fabric again, eyes showing hints of craze as he stared at the slowly dwindling flames of the hearth.

"Hellfire, dark fire... now gypsy it's your turn," he hissed, staring at the smoldering logs of the fireplace. "Choose me or your pyre- be mine of you will **burn**!" he panted from exertion, throwing the cloth into the flames and watching the colors from the dyes in the fabric change the color of the flames. My, the gypsy's even tainted the flames with his sinful touch...

"God have mercy on him," he said softly, running his hand through his sweaty blond hair and looking at the pyre with pain in his icy eyes. "God have mercy on me... but he will be mine," his eyes hardened with resolve, teeth and hands clenching in unison. "Or he _will_ **burn**!"

* * *

Magnus Bane- a name given to him by his fellow rebels for being the thorn in the Verlac family's sides since they burned his home and killed his parents. Now they've taken it a step further by caging his dearest friend and infatuation, Alec Lightwood for speaking against their youngest yet most influential son. Everyone thought Sebastian was the kindest, gentlest and most forgiving man in the world- a reflection of god himself, beautiful in appearance and personality... but Magnus and his rogues knew better- as did the gypsies. Sebastian was a narcissistic who thought everyone existed only to worship him and follow his orders... but he was charismatic, Magnus would give him that. He had the church and it's followers wrapped around his finger and could get anyone within it to do as he pleased with a deceptive smile and soft voice, then the second they were out of sight he would sneer at them.

Magnus might break them down from the inside and spread seeds of doubt, but Alec had been the first person to call Sebastian out on his bull in public, surrounded by supporters and guards but not caring- even _fighting_ the whole time he was dragged away. That was dangerous- not only because he was jail bait with his lovely looks and sparking personality, but because Magnus could see intrigue and -dare he say it?- infatuation in the priest's eyes.

Naturally, being the dedicated friend he is, Magnus set out a hasty but reasonable plan to get Alec out of the lion's den. He had stolen a bathing guard's uniform, dressed himself and snuck down to the dungeon he knew from "connections" that the gypsy boy was being kept.

"Father Verlac sent me to relieve you of duty," he said in a voice deeper than his usual, the other guard merely nodded a handed over the keys, Magnus taking place next to the cell door like he would be there for a while, only moving to the door itself when the footsteps receded completely upstairs and pressed his face to the bars lining the small "window" of the thick wooden door.

"Alec!" he called quietly in his normal voice, not seconds later brilliant lapis lazuli eyes met amber with elation, shock and concern.

"Magnus! What are you doing here!? This is risky- even for _your_ schemes!" Alec whispered harshly and Magnus suppressed a wince at the angry looking cut on the gypsy's slim neck where they threatened him into cooperating. It looked like it would get infected if left untreated for to long.

" _I'm_ taking risks," Magnus snorted and arched a brow. "Says the man who called out Sebastian Verlac- in _public!_ **In front of his brainwashed followers**!" it was amazing how you could yell at someone by whispering, but the sheepish expression on Alec's face was too cute to forget.

"... He called my sister a _whore_ \- I wasn't about to stand by let him get away with that! I'd do it all over again if given the chance!" there it was. The determination in eyes as blue and deep as the ocean that sparked a reaction in Magnus' brain and made him want to wax mushy poetry for days on end in the expressions the dancer in front of him could create.

"Right, that's what I love about you," he blurted softly, widening his eyes in tandem with Alec's, who (this may be wishful thinking) seemed to have a powdery pink blush on his cheeks, plush lips parted lightly in surprise.

"Regardless, you should think before you let your emotions take control- it's not like you to lose your cool in these situations," Magnus distracted, seeing Alec's face return to normal, aside from white teeth biting his bottom lip _and tempting Magnus like you wouldn't bloody believe, holy Mary have mercy why and how could you make this boy so perfect?_

"Anyway, I'm here to get you out," Magnus states and finally finding the right key, trying each one while they were talking/scolding one another. "Let's go!" he took off the armor to camouflage himself better and avoid any extra noise, grabbing Alec's hand tightly and running out with him, squeezing it comfortingly, telling himself Alec was only taking comfort in him when he squeezed back, both escaping into the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I've been getting a lot of requests to do this au as a story, so.... I've decided I'll work on it a bit and post the first chapter IF- and it's a BIG if- I like where it's going. I'll post a link here if I get it out so... be on the lookout if it says that this story's been updated and you're interested in reading it.
> 
> Here's the link to the story:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12672642/chapters/28889139


End file.
